when all falls away
by turtlegirl2008
Summary: kagome walks in on another I.Y.Kikyo encounter...what'll she do? everyone knows she loves I.Y. but what happens when she runs? can I.Y. fix it? will they find love...or will it be goodbye 4ever? KI, SM, and slight KKoga rated 'T'...for now...
1. the beginning

As Inu Yasha lunged for the demon in front of him, Kagome let out a shriek. She didn't like spiders anyway so having a 20 foot one charging her was not at the top of her 'fun' list. Trying to compose herself she sighed with relief as Inu Yasha easily tore him up.

"God woman!! You really should learn to control your 'baby' fits!" Inu Yasha huffed as he landed gracefully beside her.

"B-baby fits?! Do you have ANY idea what you are saying?" Kagome's temper flared.

"Uh…DUH!! Do I need to spell it out for you? You are a baby, a wimp, an unfit--" His mocking tone was cut off abruptly at the look on Kagome's face.

"Inu Yasha," she smiled sweetly, "SIT!" And with that Inu Yasha face-planted so hard it took the combined efforts of Miroku, and Sango to lift him free of the dirt.

As Inu Yasha staggered to his feet he glared at Kagome, "You wench…one of these days…" he shook his fist with the unfulfilled threat.

His mistake. With that Kagome calmly picked up her bag, lunch supplies, sleeping gear and homework, and strode away. "Where the hell is she going?" Inu Yasha thought out loud.

"In answer to your questions, I am going home and no you CAN'T stop me so humph!" And with that Kagome disappeared down the sacred well.

"Stupid wench always gotta be so damn dramatic, doesn't she?" Grumbled Inu Yasha as he strode away, completely oblivious to the death stares from Miroku, Sango, and little Shippo.

On the other side of the time barrier, Kagome was climbing out of the well. As she reached the top she swung her body up, and over the side. Sitting down on the damp floor, she rested her head against the, surprisingly warm, sacred well. "Well fine then," she huffed, annoyed, "If he thinks I'm a 'baby' I will just stay on this side of the well. Let's see how long he lasts without **me**!" With that settled she picked up her stuff and headed to her house.

"I'm home!" Kagome shouted excitedly. _It's been awhile since I've been home, and man is it good to BE back!...So what if Inu Yasha doesn't like it…this IS my real home…or is it?_ Shaking her head to get rid of such thoughts, she ran up to her room.

She couldn't get to her room fast enough. Throwing open her door she spied her beautiful bed. Pouncing on it, she was asleep before even getting under the blankets.

The next morning Kagome awoke with the sun. The first thing on her very long 'to-do' list was taking an extremely nice HOT shower.

As she let the steaming water run over her aching body, she thought again about how lucky she was to have all these 'present-day' advantages. _Hm…I wonder what would happen if I made Inu Yasha live in MY time…_sighing heavily Kagome shook her head.

_Why do ALL my thoughts have to somehow end up back on HIM? It's not like he DESERVES my every second…does he?_ Pondering this she stepped out of the shower, reluctantly wishing she could climb back in and stand in the soothing waters all day. Shivering Kagome pulled a warm fluffy towel from the cabinet and wrapped it around her wet body.

Back in her room, Kagome put on her school uniform and adjusted the short green skirt around her slim figure. _I really HAVE been working out in the Feudal Era. This skirt is almost too big now and mom just got it._ She ran a hand over her toned stomach and realized that she wouldn't have to worry about a bikini making her look 'big' this summer. Oh man, she would be the envy of all the other girls. She smiled just thinking about it.

As she pulled a red comb through her long midnight-black hair she delighted herself noting that it had grown another inch, making the length reach to mid-back.

The telephone on the wall jangled Kagome from her reverie of her hair length, "Hello?"

"Uh…Kagome is that you…?"

"Yes this is Kagome. Can I help you…Hojo?" She sighed patiently as he stuttered up a conversation.

"How d-did you kn-know it was me?" Sounding happy he continued, "Well I guess when I DO call you so much you would start to recognize my voice huh-" Kagome would have been fine with just letting him keep on rambling, but she had just looked at the clock and fell out of bed, shocked at the time.

"Uh Hojo? Do you think we could continue this conversation later? I'm…uh…going to be late for school…"

Sounding surprised Hojo questioned, "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be back in school after that bad case of…"

Kagome lost her train of thought as she wondered what crazy excuse her grandfather had come up with **this** time. _Oh why can't I just be sick with the FLU for once? Does it always have to be so embellished? Crazy grandpa… _Grabbing socks she sat down and heard Hojo still talking away.

"…Kagome did you hear what I said?"

"Uh—no…I'm sorry Hojo, but I just…" looking for an excuse she figured the truth wouldn't hurt him too bad, "I just got d-distracted…could you repeat the question…please?"

"Oh. I was wondering…since you are going to school do you want to walk with me?..." He sounded hurt only for a few seconds. Kagome was once again astounded at his lack of deflated ego when she was around…_Why is he always so nice to me? I really don't deserve it. Don't get me wrong it is a wonderful reprieve from Inu Yasha's rude manners---THERE I go again! Always with Inu Yasha in mind!_

The quiet on the other end of the line reminded her that she had yet to answer the young man's question.

"Um well…it's just that…" Just then a picture of Inu Yasha flashed through her mind. Shaking her head she thought, _Why shouldn't I have fun with my friends? Who does he think he is anyway?! _She got so worked up about it that when she answered she noted that she was breathless, "What am I saying?! Of course I'd LOVE to walk to school with you!"

She could almost see the smile that Hojo had on his face when he replied, "YES!!!...I mean uhhh alright…I'll be there in fifteen minutes…Oh and Kagome?" The question lingered briefly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…Goodbye!"

Smiling at the thought of Hojo running all over town just to see HER, she gently pushed the phone into the receiver and sat down on the bed to think.


	2. there she goes again

Shippo leaped forward as he narrowly missed Inu Yasha's fist. "It's been three days since that wench left…where the hell is she?"

'_Well if you hadn't made her so angry this time…' _But Shippo knew that it was not the best time to lecture Inu Yasha, and had the bump on the head to prove it. _If only Inu Yasha were more attentive and not so rude…maybe Kagome wouldn't have left. I miss her a lot! Oh why does he have to be so…so…dumb?_ Shippo shook his head, feeling sad for Kagome.

Sango stood suddenly and slapped the monk Miroku across his face. "You hentai!!" As Miroku tried to caress her butt again, Sango hit him with her hiraikotsu. Then she turned around and used a phrase Kagome had teased with, "Does my butt LOOK like a puppy to you?!" Almost immediately she wished she could take it back. Miroku stood and started to walk slowly towards her.

"No my fair lady…Your rump looks nothing like a dog…besides, this dog you speak of would have to be a goddess to compare with you!" He smiled innocently as he made another attempt to grab her 'rump.'

As the blush rose on her cheeks, she turned quickly to walk away. Trying to look calm she made her way to Kaede's hut, _Damn that Miroku, why does he have to make me feel like this? I wish…well I don't know WHAT I wish._ Sighing she turned her head in the direction of the sacred well. _You know what I wish? I wish Kagome was here. She always knows JUST the right thing to say to make me feel better._

Ducking into the hut Sango was surprised to come face-to-face with one of Kikyo's soul-collectors. It breezed past her haughtily and made its way to the forest. Shaking her head Sango stopped as a thought hit full on, _if her soul-collectors are here, she couldn't possibly be far behind…poor Kagome, she isn't here to stop Inu Yasha from going to Kikyo. I never thought I would say it, but its times like these that I am glad if Kagome isn't here. At least this way she won't know if Inu Yasha goes off. When she comes back we'll all just pretend like nothing happened, save her the pain…that is the right thing to do right?_ Looking around Sango spoke to the empty room, "It IS the right thing…right?"

Lunging for Shippo, Inu Yasha stopped like a dead weight. Standing straight he sniffed the air, _Is that Kagome's scent?—_taking another whiff he did a double take. _NO! It can't be!_ Taking in another deep breath Inu Yasha could deny it no longer, _What is SHE doing here?! Oh man what do I do? How am I going to sneak off this time? Oh wait! Why should I SNEAK? Kagome ain't here so what am I worried about?_ Smiling slyly Inu Yasha turned, and leaving a very confused kitsune, he leapt off in the direction of Inu Yasha forest.

Halfway to the sacred well he hesitated. A picture of Kagome soared through his mind uninvited, where it collided painfully with his consciousness. _What am I worried about? She'll never know and besides it's not like I care if she DID know. I mean I love Kikyo, so why bother with Kagome? Why should I care how SHE feels? All she ever does is make me 'sit' so humph! Good riddance!_ And with new resolve he followed the ever familiar scent of his beloved Kikyo.

Dazed and sitting on her bed Kagome wondered how this had happened. Only three days ago she had come back to her 'normal' life, only to have it turned upside down again. The most sought after guy in her school had asked her out. Her first real date with Hojo was…tonight. _He is so cute and nice…very sweet and always pays attention to me, I just love to spend time with him but…why do I feel so bad?_ Inu Yasha flashed through her mind, but like the twenty billion other times this had happened, she just shook her head. _It's not as if we are together…and besides I've been away so long that he has probably already crawled back to Kikyo._ A sudden intake of breath made her turn sharply. Looking for the source of sound she felt tears in her eyes when she realized it had been her own gasp she had heard. She had meant it as a joke…so why did it cut so deep?

Looking at her new outfit she decided that she would NOT let Inu Yasha ruin this night for her. She WOULD go and meet Hojo and she would have fun. As an added bonus she also decided to ban Inu Yasha from her thoughts…at least until the night was over.

As Inu Yasha neared the sacred tree he relished Kikyo's scent once again. Looking up at the sacred tree he started remembering…

::FLASHBACK::

_Just one more big jump and I am home free! I can make this! I can—OUCH!!!! _The arrow stung with a great force, but greater still was the anguish that he felt when he looked at his attacker, "K-Kikyo? B-but…I thought…w-we were…?" And then he slumped forward dropping the precious jewel.

His next memory was the slightest of feathers touching his ears as he yearned to open his eyes. Then, with sudden forcefulness the contact was broken and he was cast back into shadows almost immediately. When he fully woke up it was to the scream of help. Looking down he smiled maliciously at the girl whom he assumed to be Kikyo struggling with mistress centipede. "What's the matter Kikyo? Just do her like you did me."

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! I don't know who she is but she's not me!!! I am Kagome! Ka-go-me! Got it?"

"Whatever Kikyo quit playing games…huh?" Imagine the hanyou's surprise when she smelled of something else…nothing like Kikyo. "You-your not Kikyo…"

"Well DUH!...I'm…Kagome."

::END FLASHBACK::

Shaking his head Inu Yasha tensed with joy as he heard the all too quietly familiar steps. As the footsteps neared he turned to embrace the woman he truly loved. There in all her beauty stood Kikyo. She was a mere ten feet away. A small jump cleared the gap easily and he bent down to pull her into a hug. Breathing in her earthy scent he wished that she could have retained her earlier smell of flowers mixed with demon blood. It suited her much better than this dull clay smell did.

Kagome smiled in delight as Hojo walked her home. In the cold air Hojo handed her his black jacket. Blushing Kagome looked up into Hojo's deep blue eyes and smiled warmly. _He is so considerate! If only Inu—don't even think about it missy! You have a promise to uphold…now get back to Hojo!_ Her blush deepened when Hojo's warm hand encircled hers to give her a reassuring squeeze. Kagome was having mixed feelings on whether or not she liked the fact that he kept a firm hold on her hand.

For some reason she still felt wrong about it. _I know, I know it's silly but, oh I don't know…maybe I am just being silly but it almost feels like I am betraying…he who won't be named…but then again why bother feeling bad about it? He is a selfish, arrogant jerk. He doesn't deserve it! He always makes me cry…look he isn't even here and I am tearing up! Oh no! Look! Poor Hojo must think he did something! Look at his sad expression…_

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

"Yeah s-sure I'm f-fine."

"No your not, look at you! You're crying. What is wrong? Is it something I did?"

"Oh no Hojo! It's nothing you did…I was just thinking…" _quick girl! Turn this around! Aha! I got the perfect thing,_ "…I am sad because I was sick for so long."

"It is unfortunate but why so sad?"

"Well since I was sick so long I missed out on doing this with you sooner…" Kagome sighed and then turned to Hojo to see if he would buy her half-lie. He did. Hook, line, AND sinker.

Hojo's blush really was cute as he took a moment to laugh, "Oh Kagome! If I had known you felt this way I would have asked you out sooner! My, my, this IS a surprise." By this time they were outside of Kagome's house.

_Uh-oh! This is it! The crucial moment that tells a girl whether or not to continue dating…time for the goodnight kiss. _Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted there to be the sparks of chemistry, or simply nothing at all, but it was too late now for Hojo was already stepping closer to her.

His face was nearing hers, closer and closer, when…BAM! It hit her! Three days away from Feudal Japan and now, NOW she has the sudden need to go there. She wanted to stay a few seconds longer but, against her will, her body was forcefully shoved toward the well. "I'm so sorry Hojo, I-I have t-to go! We'll continue this…later? Alright? I really am sorry…but…I just remembered that there was s-something I had to do…BYE!" And with that the doors to the hut were flung open as she was dragged down to the foot of the well.

Just when she thought that she was going to faint from the invisible pressure, it stopped. That was it. It just…stopped. Slowly Kagome stood up, brushed off her red dress, and checked her shoes to make sure they hadn't broken in the dragging she had gone through. Shaking off the unfamiliar tingle from the force of pressure, she looked into the well and had an indescribable urge to fling herself down the well and rush back to…_NO, NO, NO! I'm not going! I just have to let him be! I NEED this time away from him._

Turning around she strode to the doors and pulled them open, or at least she TRIED to do this. For some reason the doors were stuck fast. Turning back to the mysterious well, Kagome made her choice, _I guess I'm just going to have to go back since the well won't let me leave…_sighing she leaned over the well and jumped into its dark depths.


	3. midnight chat

"Inu Yasha?" A pleasant trickle ran through Inu Yasha as Kikyo said his name.

"Yes…Kikyo?" He just loved the feeling of her name on his lips.

"How long are we going to keep doing this? How long must we continue to sneak?" her voice was composed, but Inu Yasha saw hurt in her eyes.

"Doing what? We aren't 'sneaking.'" He wrapped his arms around her marveling at her mere presence. Even dead, she still had the ability to render him helpless.

"I am tired of not being with you always. It isn't fair that my reincarnation can have you with her everyday and yet I am forced to wait until a CHANCE meeting…" her voice shook with emotion now as she gazed into his eyes, "Why can I not have you as **she** does? What is so special about that GIRL…that Kagome?" She practically spit out the name as she looked away bitterly.

"Oh Kikyo! Don't worry…I…Kagome is…well she…" Inu Yasha trailed off as he searched for the 'right' words.

"Inu Yasha...Do you?...Do you love me?" Kikyo's eyes watered as she waited for the answer.

"I-I…uh…I…" Inu Yasha cleared his throat as he grasped for words. "Well Kikyo…I could not live without you, even if I tried…you know that!" He said with decided forcefulness.

With that Kikyo reached up and kissed him, softly on the cheek.

Kagome walked through the forest, not sure where she was going. She felt strangely drawn to the sacred tree. Walking at a leisurely pace she heard the slightest hint of voices. She heard her own name being spit out viciously by a very familiar voice, _What is Kikyo doing here? Why didn't I sense her? And…who is she with?_ Dread filled her as she heard Inu Yasha's voice stumbling over words. _How DARE he talk about me behind my back!_ As she neared the two she ducked behind a tree to spy on them. _I wonder what they are doing standing so close?_ Kagome held on to the small hope that this was an accident…a dream…anything but reality.

"Inu Yasha," she heard, "Do you?...Do you love me?" Kagome's heart stopped as she continued to watch this sick joke.

"I-I…uh…I…Well Kikyo…I could not live without you, even if I tried…you know that!" Kagome struggled to keep her balance as she helplessly watched Kikyo kiss Inu Yasha. She started to cry silently as Inu Yasha kissed Kikyo passionately. _This is what the well brought me back for? To watch them…again? To have my heart break as they fall deeper in love?_

Catching her breath Kagome willed herself to turn around slowly and walk away, but not before she saw Kikyo look pointedly at her, then deepen her and Inu Yasha's kiss._ SHE set me up! she brought me back! She wanted to hurt ME and all because I'm her reincarnation! That witch!_ Kagome fumed silently as she walked under the pale glow of the moon.

Just outside the forest she looked up at the beautifully clear, starry night. _Why must the sky be so beautifully bright, when my world is so devastatingly dark?_ As she sat there a slow mix of words started running through her head, a poem of sorts, short but to the point:

_**How could you treat me like this?**_

_**How could you tell me so many lies?**_

_**Don't you know how much I've cried?**_

_**Has this always been my fate?**_

_**To be filled with such love…**_

_**Deception…**_

_**Hate?**_

_**Please stop this…**_

_**Please…It isn't too late.**_

Resting her head on her knees, Kagome sat underneath the moon and cried. Silent sobs racked her body for five minutes, ten, twenty, an hour, and then miraculously…they stopped. She had simply run out of tears.

While she had been crying, she had been thinking of her life thus far. She had been an ordinary girl just years ago. But in the year and a half since her fifteenth birthday she had fought demons, made new friends, and fell in love only to have her heart be shattered time and time again. Sitting there thinking she laughed realizing that she had finally admitted she was in love…not a crush but real and true LOVE. _What a time to reveal this huh?_ She laughed bitterly.

She had always thought, no she had always hoped, that Inu Yasha was in love with her too. Maybe he was breaking her heart to test her faithfulness? Whatever the reason, Kagome always forgave him, and she always came back…how could she not? For some reason, though, she didn't know if she could forgive him this time. Sure he was a softy underneath all that tough exterior, but enough was enough. How could she compete with Kikyo? _I need to talk to Sango._

Sango, the strong demon slayer. Sango, the sensitive 'big sister' figure in Kagome's life. _Sango will know what to do. She always does. She can make this better…I hope._

As she neared Kaede's hut, Kagome paused to reconsider. _Maybe I should just leave 'well enough' alone and forget about all this. Maybe its time. Time to leave…forever._ Leaning back into the shadows, Kagome caught a glimpse of herself in the stream. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips.

She saw a dirty girl with tear stained cheeks, long ebony hair, deep doe-brown eyes, and a nice slim figure covered in a short form-fitting red dress. She was beautiful in a sad 'fallen goddess' sort of way. Kneeling down on the stream bank, Kagome washed away the dirt to reveal soft features and a sad smile. In that stream she saw the sad beauty her friends all envied. Standing up again, she straightened her dress and decided that she wouldn't run away from her problems anymore. She composed herself and then made her way to the hut, where she would have a much needed talk with Sango.

Shippo, Kilala, Kaede, and Miroku all lay sleeping soundly. Sango sat by the dying fire, polishing her hiraikotsu. There was an odd feeling in the air tonight. Almost an air of ending…like death. Death of what she didn't know…but then again would she WANT to know? _It's too quiet. I wish Inu Yasha would hurry up and get back. I'm worried. Kagome could get back anytime…I really don't want to lie to her if he isn't back yet._ Setting her hiraikotsu aside, she tried to think of possible things to say should either Kagome or Inu Yasha return first. The mat over the door stirred slightly. Thinking it was Inu Yasha she set her face hard and stern to better enforce the lecture that awaited him. Her jaw dropped when a beautiful stranger sidestepped into the hut and surveyed the room. As their eyes made contact a small gasp escaped Sango's lips as she recognized Kagome.

This was no Kagome that she was used to. This Kagome wore a short red dress, little black shoes, makeup, and her hair fell like a soft halo around her face. She exuded a kind of marvelous confidence…but there was something else too…an overwhelming sense of sadness framed her small figure.

As this new Kagome put a finger to her lips, as a sign of quiet, she slipped back out the door. Sango followed suit, trying to tiptoe like a ninja across the crowded hut. Once outside the two girls walked in silence for a ways, and then stopped under a nearby tree. A flood of questions pushed at Sango's lips, waiting to be asked. "Kagome?"

"Yes?" She seemed to be deep in thought as she answered the ground, not Sango.

"When did you get back? Did you see Inu Yasha? Was that a bad question? Are you alright? Where did you get that exquisite red dress? What? Why are y-you laughing at me?!"

Kagome let out a small laugh that turned into a fit of giggles as Sango kept asking questions. "Oh my dear, dear friend Sango! You always make me smile. As to my situation…where should I start?"

"The beginning?"

"Alright," she laughed again, "first question…I got back a short time ago…second…Yes I SAW Inu Yasha, but I really wish I hadn't…third…No that was a fine question…fourth…I have yet to decide…fifth…I got the dress from a store near my house for a date with Hojo…and sixth…I am laughing because I am happy that you are so concerned over me. That and I just need to laugh, if you know what I mean."

Sango marveled at how Kagome could stay so composed when she was obviously so hurt, the tears in her eyes spoke her true feelings. They sat in silence as Sango tried to think of a way to make everything better. A soft sound caused Sango to look up. a small tear trickled down Kagome's face and landed in her lap. As more tears came Sango reached over and pulled Kagome into a big sisterly hug. In her experience with Kagome, hugs were always the best cure. As she sat holding the crying girl, Sango wondered what Kagome could have seen to make her so upset.

Finally Kagome spoke. She told Sango of what happened with Inu Yasha and Kikyo and how she had witnessed similar meetings before when everyone thought that she was still at home. Then she shocked Sango by confessing her love for Inu Yasha and then her regrets for feeling such things. Kagome talked for about two hours. Sango did the only thing she could do…she sat and listened, she comforted when she could, and more than anything she was just THERE…a rock for Kagome to steady herself on, a tree used for support, through it all Sango was there to be Kagome's friend—she was happy to help in any way she could. After awhile Kagome ran out of words and just looked at Sango.

Once again Kagome surprised Sango by laughing. "Oh look at me, I'm a mess!"

Sango shook her head at Kagome's faked joy, "No you're not a mess…you have just been hurt very badly by…well…you know guys are just dumb. If you want proof just look at Miroku! He tells me he loves me all the time, and yet he still has time to hit on every girl we see." Sango felt herself laughing as Kagome's giggles became true and pure joy.

"Thank you Sango…for being such a good friend."

"Well when I need you, you are there for me…you truly are like my sister Kagome and sisters always stick together." Standing up she offered a hand to Kagome, "Do you want to come in now and get some sleep?"

"No I think I will stay out here for just a little longer…but thank you!" Kagome smiled and then turned her attention back to the luminescent moon.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Sango asked concerned that Kagome would need a friend with her.

Kagome looked up at the demon slayer and brought tears to her eyes as she replied, "you know what? Thanks to you…I think I am ALL better…well mostly all better," she and Sango both broke into a fit of laughter at the sight of both of them in tears again, and then Sango turned to leave.

"Hey Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that you could…umm…not tell anyone about the stuff I said? Please?"

"Alright…but only if you don't tell anyone that I was talking that way about Miroku…" she blushed slightly and turned to face Kagome.

Smiling again, Kagome nodded, "Deal."

Sango laughed and turned back to the hut. As she lifted the mat to go inside she glanced back to see a whirlwind approach Kagome. Sensing it was just Koga, she knowingly shook her head and headed inside. _Maybe he will be able to cheer her up some more. Wow…poor girl. Just hearing about it makes me tired…I can't imagine living in that twisted reality. Whatever Inu Yasha is doing right now…it had better be worth it because when I get through with him he will wish he was never born! I don't care who he is, half-demon or not, he will not, and I mean will NOT hurt my best friend like this and get away with it with no harm to himself. I have stood on the sidelines and done nothing for too long…I mean look at what he's done now! Sooner or later he needs to learn better. Kagome may keep forgiving him but I will take more convincing than a simple…whatever it is that he does to gain her forgiveness…_sighing Sango looked through the window, back to where Koga and Kagome were talking, _I think that I will let Kagome spend some time with Koga…He'll do her some good. At least HE isn't afraid to tell her about how much he cares for her. I hope she finds some happiness. Heaven knows that she deserves all the joy in the world right now._ Turning her attention back to the much needed sleep that was moments away, Sango closed her eyes with a smile. She dreamed up many creative ways to get Inu Yasha back for hurting the innocent Kagome.


	4. the leader of the wolfdemon tribe

Kagome's heart leaped at the sight of the magnificent youkai in front of her.

With an easy smile he reached a hand down to Kagome, "Yo."

"Hello…Koga," was all she could think of as he helped her stand.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought you could use some cheering up," looking around he smiled as if satisfied, "I don't see mutt face around here…so how 'bout it?"

Kagome looked up at Koga and answered his question with another question, "Um…h-how did you kn-know…that I needed cheering up?"

Koga laughed good-naturedly as he tapped his nose, "Kagome I'm a wolf demon, I have the best sense of smell around. I smelled your tears from leagues off…I figured that dog breath musta upset you so I decided to drop in. Besides you are still my woman so I can't leave you unattended with that animal for too long!"

Kagome found herself laughing along with Koga. "Alright Koga…so what would you like?" she tried to sound serious, but he was just so funny…not to mention CUTE. _Now why didn't I ever notice him before? _She pondered for awhile then it hit her, _Well DUH! You never noticed him because you were always so caught up thinking about mutt face—oops! I mean 'Inu Yasha' to see the man who declared his feelings to anyone who would listen. Koga really does like you…maybe you should give him a chance, what is there to lose?_

Starting to feel slightly bad Kagome tried to convince herself that she should stay and wait to talk to Inu Yasha. _Since when should you stay and explain yourself to HIM when he does whatever HE wants?_ Koga's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Come on Kagome! Wanna go hang out with some REAL people for a change?" Koga smiled warmly to show her that he was only partly serious.

About to decline his invitation she saw Inu Yasha sprinting towards her, _No doubt he is just trying to keep Koga away from me. But why bother? He loves Kikyo…so why should he care who _**I **_hang out with?_ As a picture of Inu Yasha and Kikyo coursed through her mind Kagome leaned forward to take Koga's outstretched hand. Smiling sweetly she gazed into Koga's eyes, "Of course I would love to go with you!"

Koga was visibly shocked that she had FINALLY agreed to go, and so he greedily inquired, "Does this mean that you'll marry me? Please say 'yes'!!!!" he said this even as he wondered what dog breath had done to push her over so far.

Kagome laughed, "Now Koga don't get carried away! I said I would go with you…but only so I can see what YOU do with your spare time! Let's just go have some fun ok?"

"Alright," Koga sighed and resigned himself once again to being the 'friend' that he knew Kagome needed. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"You look really nice…just thought you should know…of course you always look nice but…well today you look…WOW…"

"Thank you Koga…" Kagome shook her head feeling good. She felt even better when she saw Inu Yasha stop dead in his tracks as Koga lifted her up 'wedding' style and sailed passed the very confused Hanyou.

_Maybe now Inu Yasha will know how I feel every time I see him and Kikyo…_cuddling closer to Koga to escape the cold, hard wind, Kagome sighed, _I feel bad about unintentionally yet intentionally using Koga like this…but…he doesn't seem to mind too much…so why not have some fun? I just can't help but want to hurt Inu Yasha just as he has hurt me._ And with that thought still fresh in her mind, Kagome fell asleep in the arms of Koga, leader of the wolf-demon tribe.

Slamming his fist into the ground Inu Yasha sighed as he thought about the abrupt end in his 'meeting' with Kikyo. Just as she was deepening the kiss and making Inu Yasha's knees quiver in delight, she had pulled back. He had of course tried to pull her into another embrace but she wouldn't have it. "Inu Yasha, I-I need to go…there is a-an urgent matter I must attend to."

"Aww…Kikyo do you HAVE to go so soon? It was just starting to heat up…" his voice trailed off at the stern look in her eyes, _what got into HER? Just a second ago she was all over me…now she will barely touch me…why the sudden change of heart?_ But before he could demand an explanation…she was walking away.

"I can't wait till next time…Inu Yasha…" Kikyo had said as she smiled flirtatiously at him. And that was it. She was gone again.

And with the memory of her lips on his, Inu Yasha set out to find that ever present scent of Kagome. He didn't know when she had gotten back but as soon as Kikyo had disappeared, it was like a spell had been lifted and Kagome's scent had flooded his nose, making it hard to breath. Along with her scent came the smell of salt. As he turned in the direction of the sacred well he was sure that the salty smell was entangled with Kagome's softly overpowering scent. For some reason Kagome was crying—no a second whiff told him that she HAD been crying…a lot.

As he neared the spot of her first trail of scents he could also smell her anger, it had been that powerful. He wondered what had caused her to become so angry. Taking off toward the village he saw her form ahead. With his keen eyes he saw her long before he was even a spec on her vision. What he saw had shocked him, and rendered him motionless. She looked so beautiful. Her hair fell around her exquisitely soft features as she gazed at the moon. Her enchanting curves were outlined perfectly in a short red dress and her long legs seemed to glow in the night's coolness.

It was then that Kikyo's words came back to him, 'It isn't fair that my reincarnation can have you with her everyday and yet I am forced to wait until a CHANCE meeting…' and then, 'Why can I not have you as **she** does? What is so special about that GIRL…that Kagome?'

He tried to shake the feeling of desire he had when he gazed at her…then he remembered the question Kikyo had asked, 'Inu Yasha...Do you?...Do you love me?' _Do I?…of course I DO!! Why am I even thinking these things?! I only have room in my heart for Kikyo…so why do I feel like this when I see Kagome? Why had Kikyo been so urgent to ask me that anyway?...And why is Kagome so upset?...OH MY GOD! _Inu Yasha felt terrible as two and two came together. _She must have_ _seen me with Kikyo!_ _That would explain the anger…because I wasn't around when she got back…but why the tears? Come to think of it WHY was she back so late? It was awfully early in her time…so why the sudden appearance?_ As he headed on slowly he took in the disgusting smell of Koga.

Putting on some extra speed he stopped cold as he watched her laughing with Koga, and then his jaw dropped as he witnessed her accepting Koga's hand. She was going to go with him! He could do nothing but watch helplessly as Kagome was taken from him so easily._ She won't get away so easily…not while I'm around._ He tried to push the feeling of pain away as he tried to get his body to listen to his commands of 'turn around and run idiot!' With that he was off, but it was of little use. Koga had the advantages of Inu Yasha's hesitation, along with the sacred jewel shards in both legs.

Inu Yasha jumped as high as he could to see over the tops of the trees. _Damn that Kagome! Why did she have to go with that bastard Koga anyway? Who does she think she is…running off without permission?! _He chased the two for hours, but at the first sign of dawn, he gave up. Feeling dejected he turned and made the long trek back to Kaede's hut.


	5. the confrontation

Sango had long since been woken up by Miroku's wandering hand, and was just starting to worry about Kagome. _Was it a bad decision to have left her with Koga alone? Should I have stayed there, even if I was out of sight? What will I do if she left with Koga? I don't know him well enough to know if I can trust him…he is a youkai after all…look at what Inu Yasha has done to her and he is only HALF…I hate to think what a FULL demon would do…Come to think of it…where is Inu Yasha anyway? I want to get him alone and have a little 'chat' with him as soon as possible…before Kagome gets back if time allows._

Lifting her hand she brought it down hard on the side of Miroku's face and squatted down in front of him… "If you do that one more time to me today, you won't be able to ask the girls to 'bear your children'…If you catch my drift." Laughing smugly she watched him as he thought of all her possible meanings. Glancing away she wished once again that Miroku would just be straight about how he felt…_Sure he tells me he loves me…that I am the ONLY one for him…but if that is true then why does he still ask any girl that is there to 'bear him a child'? Honestly! A girl can only take so much! I do appreciate his attentions…it's just that I wish the 'attentions' were only for ME, and me alone…then I would probably accept his love and tell him how I feel. But until that time I shall remain neutral to all his passes at me._ Sighing Sango glanced up at the beautiful sky.

As she was turning her head to look at Miroku again, a blot in the sky foretold Inu Yasha's return. As he landed gracefully on the hut his eyes swept over all of them and then his eyes glistened. _gasp It was only for a moment but I could _swear_ I saw…tears in his eyes!_ Taking a step toward him she took a good look at him. _Yep. There is no doubt about it…he is definitely upset and the cause is about 5'9'' or 5'10'', with a black ponytail, two jewel shards, undying love for Kagome, and has a four letter name starting with 'K'…if I am not mistaken Inu Yasha may have pulled a Kagome, and stumbled upon Koga and Kagome's 'chance' meeting…_Sango couldn't help but feel a little smile tugging at her lips…_after all Inu Yasha has put Kagome through…it might do him some good to be on the OTHER end of the rope._

Looking up at Inu Yasha she called out, "Inu Yasha I would like to have a word with you…in private." She added the last two words because Miroku and Shippo had both rose to go with them.

Looking down at the demon slayer Inu Yasha turned back in the direction of Koga's quickly fading scent and bleakly nodded his head.

The glint in Sango's eyes spelled trouble for Inu Yasha as he walked quietly beside her. Looking at her he wondered if SHE knew what Kagome was up to…and then she surprised him by speaking his thoughts.

"Yes Inu Yasha…I know that Kagome is with Koga at the moment. And I strongly suggest that you let her stay with him as she cools off. How could you do that to her?! I know that you can be dimwitted sometimes but…this is even beyond _you!_" Sango huffed as she tried to restrain herself.

"I don't know what you are talking about…I didn't DO anything! And I am NOT going to let her stay with Koga! You must be crazy!" Inu Yasha was appalled at the very IDEA that Koga was with Kagome even as they spoke…

Looking up into his eyes Sango quietly seethed, "Why?"

Taken aback Inu Yasha took a step backward, "Because there is no way I'm letting her just GO with him!"

"Yes I know that…what I want to know is why? Why not?"

"Well…uh…because…she is…" stuttering Inu Yasha tried to figure out what Sango wanted from him.

"Inu Yasha…I need to know why. Why do you treat her the way you do and then expect her to WANT to stay with you?"

"I-I…uh…well…I…I shouldn't have to explain myself to anybody!"

Inu Yasha watched as Sango put a shaking hand to her head, "Inu Yasha," she said, "I'm tired. I'm tired of lying to Kagome when you go off to see Kikyo. I'm tired of you expecting everything to be ok…But most of all I'm tired of the way you are treating Kagome…She doesn't deserve it. If you keep treating her this way, then there is no way in hell that you will EVER deserve her." And with that Sango left him. She didn't wait for his reply or anything, she just left.

_Man what is she going on about…Kagome knows how I feel about Kikyo. She said she was ok with it…so why is Sango so upset? The real thing Sango should be upset about is that Kagome went off with Koga. Everyone knows that I don't like him so why aren't they mad that she went to him? _

_**Maybe because you haven't taken into consideration how Kagome feels. Do you REALLY think that Kagome likes Kikyo?! Kikyo HAS tried to kill her before! **_

_But it's alright! I fixed it! _

_**How?** _

_Well…I...uh…_

_**Just as I thought. Maybe Sango was right. You DON'T deserve Kagome.** _

_Wh-what do you mean? _

_**Look, if you are so happy with Kikyo then why won't you let Kagome find some happiness? Kagome has respected your wishes through all of this…it's time you repay the favor. **_

_Wait a sec! Why am I even talking to you? Who the hell are you and why are you in my head?! _

_**Temper, temper…well let's just say that I am your smart side…**_

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_**Well let's see…you have ignored me for a long time…**_

_So why you here now?!_

_**Because you are an idiot…and you need help.** _

_You know maybe I was ignoring you for a reason…_

_**Under the current circumstances I will choose to ignore that rudeness. Now if you want to know who I am…I am your heart. I am your conscience. I am all the things that keep Kagome coming back to you. And I am starting to get tired of working overtime to fix YOUR mistakes. Now if you want her back you need to give her space…leave her with Koga for a few days…then she will find you…when she does I will not allow you to accuse her of anything…you must simply be there. She will talk, and you will listen. Ok?** _

_What if I don't want to play by your rules?! Huh? What then?...hello?...oh crap! What happens if you make your heart hate you?..._

Looking around cautiously, Inu Yasha thought about what the 'smart side of him' had said…


	6. going back?

Stretching her arms high above her head, Kagome looked around sleepily. _Where is everyone? Oh no! Did they leave without me?! _Sitting up quickly Kagome threw off the makeshift blanket and ran to the cave's opening. She looked around helplessly until she felt the presence of the Shikon jewel.

"Hey Kagome…sorry we didn't wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully that we decided to go get food and then prepare you a little 'feast.'" Smiling sheepishly, Koga guided Kagome to the edge of the cliff where she could clearly see the signs of a feast were underway.

"Oh Koga! Thank you so much! This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me!" Throwing her arms around his strong shoulders she smiled happily.

Having her arms around him like this, Koga could do nothing but scratch his head and blush. Laughing slightly he looked down at the woman he loved, "Hey Kagome…you better watch out. If I didn't know any better I'd think you might actually be falling for me…"

Stepping back quickly Kagome half scowled at the strong youkai, "Now Koga…why would you say such a thing?"

"Ha! I say that because you have been with me for a while now and you haven't once ASKED about me taking you back…you know I think that you really DO want to be my woman! That blush on your face only furthers my belief…ha-ha-ha," laughing Koga winked at the blushing teenage girl. Then Koga grabbed Kagome's shoulder and pulled her in close for a kind of half-hug.

Stepping back and away from Koga, Kagome crossed her arms in front of her body and looked out over the valley, _Man just when I start to think I COULD like him, he gets all cocky and makes me feel bad…well not really BAD, but just like…oh I don't know, maybe I just don't want to like him. Maybe I shouldn't like him. It's been almost a week since I came to stay with the wolf tribe…but I still can't get Inu Yasha off of my mind. I am just so amazed that he hasn't come stomping in and forcing me to go back with him. It is so unlike him…maybe he is maturing…_biting her lip Kagome tried not to feel any emotion as she thought of the other possibility, _Maybe he hasn't come for me because he DOESN"T want me back…maybe he does want Kikyo more…_

Koga stepped back abruptly when he noticed her sudden change of emotion. "Uh K-kagome? Are you ok? I didn't mean anything by it…honest! You know how I am though. I-I love you Kagome…and I'm sorry for the weird things I do…but it's all just to show you how much I care…I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

As Kagome listened to Koga, her features softened until she was smiling again, "Oh Koga…it's not like that. I understand that this is just how you are…I was just thinking about Inu Yasha. I know that it has been a week since I left, but I think it might be time to go back…"

"Why the hell would you WANT to go back? He treats you like dirt and yet you wanna go back? He loves another woman, yet won't let you find any happiness so long as he is around. He just uses you as a 'jewel-shard detector' and yet that seems to be ok with you? What is it about him that keeps you coming back? Am I not good enough for you?! I mean seriously! I spend all my time declaring my love to you and yet you want to go BACK to the loser dog-breath who barely ever ACKNOWLEDGES that you are even there?! You really do confuse me Kagome."

As Koga fumed Kagome tried to think of something to say to make all of this better. "Oh Koga don't be like that. It's just that…well you see I…uh…that is to say he is…y-you don't know him like I do!"

"Geez Kagome you don't have to get so defensive! You are definitely right…I _don't_ know him like you do…and I'm starting to think that I don't know _you_ very well either…" trailing off Koga turned to hide his emotions from the young miko.

Kagome just stood and stared at Koga's back. She tried to think of a comeback…really all she wanted to do was speak…to tell him what was on her mind. Try as she might all she could muster were some tears as she realized that he was right. So she did what any normal teenage girl would do…she turned around and floated back into the cave where she could blame the sound of her tears on the water dripping down. As she walked away, Koga looked over his shoulder and tried to pretend that he couldn't smell her tears. It only took him a second to catch up with the depressed girl.

"Kagome…look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I realize that you can't help what your heart is telling you…I was a real jerk to say those things…and don't you worry…I don't believe any of the things I said. I never will believe them…not for a second…" about to say more Koga was taken aback when Kagome turned to face him.

"No Koga…I should be apologizing to you. All you ever did was care for me…and I don't deserve it. I never did. Don't try to deny it…I know that the things you said were truly what you meant…or at least what your heart meant. I am so sorry that I put you through all this…but you need to understand…I MUST see Inu Yasha again. Thank you for your hospitality, I appreciate all that you and your men have done for me…but I really do think that it is time…" Kagome shook her head sadly at the crestfallen demon and wished that there was a better solution, but it was true that she needed to see Inu Yasha…mostly so that she could see for herself if he truly did miss her.

About to say something to dissuade the young girl, Koga thought better of it and simply replied, "Alright…when do you want to leave? I will take you to that village of yours…and then you shall have your 'happiness'." Koga had to suppress his laugh at the sight of the beautiful girl beside him…it was obvious by her dropped jaw that she did not expect this answer to her silent request.

Speechless with gratitude all Kagome could do was shrug her shoulders and once again marvel at the ways of this handsome demon…who would give up his _everything_…just to see _her_ happy.

Flying high over the heads of Miroku, Shippo, and Inu Yasha, Sango and Kilala tried to get a better look at this new demon. This demon had surfaced a few weeks ago in a nearby village so the gang had decided to check it out. It was about twenty feet tall with razors on its back and five enormous yellow eyes on its ugly triangular head. The whole of its body was a pale green, spotted with orange flakes that Sango assumed to be scales. If anything she felt sorry for this demon because it was not one but many odds and ends of lesser demons. _It looks like the cast off of all the demons that Naraku is harboring. I wonder why he let it loose? Whatever the reason if it is a demon from Naraku then it is best that we put it out of its misery._

No one would admit it but the real reason for killing THIS demon was so that Inu Yasha would loosen up. _Ever since Kagome left he has been acting so strangely. Normally when Shippo goes up to him Inu Yasha will snap at him but for some reason he has been unusually calm…and he hasn't once threatened to go 'get' Kagome…maybe I was too hard on him? Maybe he DOES need Kagome with him? He does act strangely when she is gone for too long…could he have left her alone because he DOESN'T want her back?_ Sango exhaled sharply when another thought occurred to her, _maybe he feels the same way about Kagome…and is too heartbroken to go search for her…_

Touching down on the ground she grabbed Miroku and soared back into the air, "Listen up Miroku, I think we should back off Inu Yasha for awhile and let him take care of this demon alone. I think he can handle it. It just looks like a weak puppet that Naraku is tired of. He needs to do this alone…"

"I agree wholeheartedly my fair lady. The way he has been acting makes me almost feel sorry for him. Now, since we are leaving him alone we have plenty of time to go and discuss 'things,'" Sango tried to control her impulse to slap him, _After all he may have something important to tell me,_ so she sat very still and hoped for the best, "…well, not only have I noticed HIS strange behavior, but I have spotted your worried glances and guilty expressions as well. You must tell me…Kagome is not still in her own time is she?" He tried to suppress his smugness at the look on Sango's face; he awaited her answer with a straight face, knowing that she had to be shocked at how close attention he paid her.

Clearing her throat Sango tried to think of an answer that would not give away any information that could be taken as bad on her part, "Well you see…" looking into his eyes Sango knew she couldn't lie…sighing she looked down and humbly admitted, "No she isn't still in her time. She is…she's with Koga. It's all my fault that she is with him…and she may never come back, for she was so very upset! Oh Miroku what have I done? Why didn't I stop her?!"

Tears welling in her eyes she looked up into his eyes expecting contempt for her foolish act…but what she saw shocked her beyond compare. His eyes held no contempt, only compassion for someone he deeply cared about.

Smiling slightly she leaned back against him and then told him quietly of all that happened between herself and Kagome that night a week ago…but of course she left out her and Kagome's love confessions for Miroku and Inu Yasha.

Through it all she was entirely pleased that Miroku's hand was only one of comfort…and it did not stray to wrong places once.


	7. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello to anyone who may read this story…I want to apologize because I have never done any of these posting my stories online thing and so seem to be doing some of this wrong…well not very _muchly_ wrong…but little things like not doing my disclaimer, or talking at the beginning or end of the chapters…

So for my disclaimer (and I hope you all take this for every chapter so I don't have to keep retyping this…) I would like to say that although I do _not_ own Inu Yasha and co. I would love to…mumbles about the hot Sesshy whom will regrettably not have the deserved role in _this _story But I shall still be using them in my story…and I tried to keep all personalities and situations as close to the original thoughts of the great rumiko takahashi…so enjoy!

Sorry for the belated disclaimer and all…


	8. what now?

Slicing the air with his Tetsusaiga, Inu Yasha growled at the retreating figures of his so called 'friends.' "Feh." He spat as he turned to face the unfortunate demon lizard. _Can they BE anymore annoying? First Kagome leaves, then Sango takes up for HER, then everyone starts tiptoeing around me! Geez! It's like they think I am gonna have a break down or something! Man I HATE it when people feel sorry for me! Why do humans have to have all those damn 'feelings' anyway?_

Sidestepping a weak blow from the demon, Inu Yasha wondered whether to take out his rage on it slowly or to kill it quickly. Just as he decided to kill it slowly and revel in its screams, a picture of Kagome and Koga bounced into his head. Losing control briefly, he let loose the wind scar and the demon was reduced to ashes in a matter of seconds. _Aw damn it all to hell. I wanted to let my anger out…but instead I thought about HER and I…lost it. Why do I always feel so rushed when it comes to her? I know that seeing an image of her and that despicable wolf together should have sent me into a fiery rage and all but…_sighing slightly Inu Yasha winced at his own weakness, _it did send me into a rage…but not of anger really…it was more of an insane NEED to protect her…actually it was more like this deep sorrow that I had lost her so easily…maybe my 'heart' was right? DO I really deserve her when I can't even explain WHY I wish to protect her so furiously?_

Thinking on this for a few more seconds Inu Yasha thrust his Tetsusaiga into the ground and then used the giant sword to support his weight while he thought. A few minutes, which felt more like hours, later Inu Yasha had decided…it really was Kagome's decision and, as hard as it would be for him to accept it, he had to let her make her own choices. _I just wish that her choices included me…_sighing the Hanyou realized how stupid he sounded, _Gawd! My heart was right dammit. I really don't deserve her…just think of all the times she has wanted to go home…but because she thought about me first she couldn't go…what kinda idiot am I? _

Turning sharply Inu Yasha inhaled and cursed silently as he pulled the Tetsusaiga from the ground and gripped it tightly…_Aw dammit it all to hell! Why does _HE_ have to show up now? I mean come on I just slayed his damn puppet…and now I have to deal with him too? Some life I have…_

Sniffing the air again to make sure he was wrong, Koga cursed as he tried to smoothly set a new course…_There ain't no way in hell that I am gonna put my Kagome into any danger…mutt face does enough of that…the least I can do is occupy her elsewhere until the show is over between Naraku and Inu Yasha. It shouldn't take long since all Naraku likes to do is play head games. Games that dog breath gives into way too easily…_

And so Koga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe, turned towards the smell of the river…hoping against hopes that Kagome would believe him when he said he was just dying for the taste of fish. As he neared the stream Koga slowed to a walk, _That's funny…there should be someone around here…where did everyone go? I can smell—wait. Is that _blood? _Dammit, it looks like I may have brought Kagome into danger after all…_

Kagome wearily opened her eyes, _I don't know what happened…one second I was awake…the next…well I guess that technically the next I was _waking_ up…strange… but where _am_ I?_ she turned around on the gravelly ground as she searched her surroundings. There was nothing. She was on the ground, beside a stream, and _no one was there…_

Slowly she sat up and struggled to her feet. She wiped at her dirty clothes, and wished for the billionth time that she had brought her bag with her when she was pulled back into feudal era. Looking around she wondered if maybe Koga had changed his mind about taking her back and instead he had just abandoned her by this lonely stream…

As these and many more thoughts whispered through her head, Kagome heard it. She turned sharply, but there was no one there. Turning back to the stream she looked at her shaking reflection, _There it is again!_ She whipped her head around to stare at the bushes. Her neck prickled as if someone had breathed on it. There was no mistaking it. Someone was watching her.

3


	9. getting away from it all

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha…Rumiko Takahashi does…sniff but never fear! I can still make them go crazy! lol well ok I'll get on with the story now…**

* * *

Staring hard at the bushes Kagome tried to calm her shaking nerves, _Look, girl…you'll be fine. It's not as if you aren't used to strange things stalking you… _"Just this time…Inu Yasha isn't here to save me…" Kagome gulped at this thought. _Guess it's up to me this time…_

The leaves rustled as all of Kagome's muscles tensed, _Here it comes._ And then, out of the bushes, came…nothing. Kagome blinked, trying to see what wasn't there. She knew there must be _something_…just that she couldn't see it. Straining her eyes she leaned so far forward that she almost fell onto the hard ground below her.

"Whoa there Kagome, don't hurt yourself."

Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat, "K-Koga? Is that you?"

She could hear the blush in his voice, "Well yes…funny story actually."

"Ok, Koga…where are you?"

"Standing right in front of you."

"Come on Koga, I don't want to play games. Where are you?"

"Kagome. This isn't a game. I'm standing right in front of you. Here, let me _prove_ it." With that, Kagome felt a small tap on her nose…but there was no one there to give it.

"I…? Ko—? You were being…serious…?" Kagome couldn't believe it. What did this mean? "Koga?"

He responded quickly at the urgency in her voice, "What is it Kagome?!"

"Your not…Your not dead are you?" she swallowed hard as she waited for his answer.

In response he simply laughed, "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…No, I'm not dead."

"Oh…ok…so…? You're just what? Invisible?"

Once again Koga laughed, "Well…now that you mention it…you remember how I said "funny story"? Well there really is a funny story behind all this."

Kagome tapped her foot, "I'm waiting."

"Well here…I _would_ say follow me but since that is kinda impossible…follow my voice, ok?"

"Ok."

As Koga wandered away, talking about nonsense the whole while, he led Kagome deep into the foliage…right to small pool of crystal cool water.

"Oh! That water looks absolutely _divine_. I think I'll try some!" But as she raced forward she felt a strong arm grasp around her middle, altogether keeping her from advancing any further.

"Whoa there, Kagome! Wouldn't want to get too close to _that_ if I were you…well, unless you wanna end up like _me _that is."

Kagome blinked, obviously confused, "What do you mean?"

A sigh was heard from the seemingly empty air beside her, "Ok, well I guess it's confession time. When we got to that clearing back there I smelled blood, and so I went to look for the source. I left you there by that stream because I wanted to keep you out of danger's way. When I go to _this_ clearing, however, I found that perhaps I should have brought you along. I saw all the beautiful things here and wondered if I should go get you. Before I could go back, though, I smelled something. Well I actually smelled a lot of things. There were so many animals around me but I couldn't _see_ them. I could smell their tracks all meeting at this pool of water so I looked in. as I got closer I figured I should try the water; it was so compelling and all…well as my hand touched the surface…it disappeared. Thinking it was a trick of the light I quickly pulled it out. There was nothing there. I admit, I was slightly taken aback. As I tried to look closer at the water I felt a sharp shove in the back and the next thing I knew I was waking up, soaking wet, on the grass. I guess I must have fallen in and so now I am invisible. Strange, huh?"

Kagome took a second to think all this over before she replied, "yes it is very strange, but I must admit that I have seen stranger."

Koga was overjoyed that she was able to kid about this; maybe things weren't so bad after all, "So…Whaddya think? Can we fix it?"

The girl laughed as she thought over the different ways to go about trying to fix all of this. The best she could come up with was to look for someone else around this forest; someone who knew its secrets and would be willing to share them with the two travelers. That or just push him in again.

* * *

As Koga stood watching the feelings flow over Kagome's face he wondered what she was thinking. As he reached out a hand to tap her on the shoulder so he could ask her, he heard her voice rise quietly over the sound of the forest, "Koga?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"where are you standing?"

in order to show her where he was he placed a hand on her shoulder, "right next to your right shoulder."

"Good." With that she crouched down on the ground and stared into the cool depths of the pond.

The next thing Koga knew his feet were pushed out from beneath him and he felt his world spinning. He tried to reach out to grab something, but there was only the smooth rock making up the pool's "shore" and a wildly laughing Kagome.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he sputtered as he kicked his legs in the water. The water was crisp blue and cold as ice.

* * *

Kagome wiped a tear from her eye as she laughed at the wolf demon. "I'm so sorry Koga, I couldn't r-resist! If only you could see the look on your face right now! Oops!" With that she covered her mouth. It had worked! He was back to normal.

She watched as realization hit him, he slowly lifted a hand to his face, "I-I…I'm not invisible anymore!"

Kagome laughed harder as he slipped, and slid out of the water and proceeded to do a sort of victory dance as he dried himself in the warm rays of the sun.

Koga's eyes flashed brightly as he looked at Kagome, and she felt butterflies in her stomach as he approached her slowly, "You just wait till I'm through with you."

Suddenly she was swept up from the ground and going a hundred miles an hour towards, what she could only guess was the stream she had woken up by. As the cold water rushed over her body she laughed, knowing that the war was officially on.

* * *

blah blah blah...nothing goes here...teehee...sorry.

* * *

Wow. Hola everyone! So I've finally gotten another chappie finished and ready to submit! Yay! does happy dance

Well now that I am kinda getting a hang on all this stuff for fanfiction, I shall be putting more of my random story ideas on here! (aren't you excited?)

Thanks to my wonderful friend fallenrosepetal's stories and some crazy mishaps in my _own_ life…I have recently come up with two (dare I say it?) present day ideas…(yup…I said it)

Anyway to giving you some intriguing tidbits I shall tell you that they are called "_All that I have_" and "_raindrops can't_ _wash away every sin_" I hope you like them. One is happy and one is sad but they shall both be sweet, and since I am a hopeless romantic they shall both be filled with lots of romance between our favie couple…inu&kag!

Don't worry I shall be coming up with other stories…Inu Yasha is such a complex series that there is room for many amaztastical ideas!

Well I better go get started…be on the look out for new stories…please…lol

btw…if you R&R I promise to give you this cookie…hold cookie under your nose…come on…you know you want it…singsong voice it's chocolate chip! I would heart you very much if you reviewed…this is my first story and I would love to get many people's takes on it! Ok well talk to you soon! Till next time! Adieu

me


	10. sparks

**Disclaimer: trust me…I checked…I **_**still**_** don't own the magnificent Inu Yasha series…. (sigh)…all in good time…all in good time…(evil grin)**

* * *

The cold water rushed up to meet the dog Hanyou as he struggled to regain his standing position, "Naraku….You _will _die!!!" Well…that is what he _tried_ to say…what he _actually_ came out with was a strange sputtering noise that meant nothing. 

Needless to say, Naraku's bright red eyes flashed as he snickered, "Inu Yasha…you are in _no_ position to say such horrendous things…"

Inu Yasha couldn't control his growing need to kill this dirty bastard. He brought out his Tetsusaiga one more time and prepared to blast the despicable coward out of the water (pardon the pun) when he felt the water surge again and he fell backwards. _Dammit! Why can't I freaking concentrate?! Why am I getting so flustered? He normally wouldn't have been able to touch me like this…_

A small voice in the back of his mind-which sounded strangely like his 'heart' piped up quietly, "**Well yes…but **_**normally **_**you had Kagome with you.**"

Inu Yasha bit back a growl, "So…?"

"**Well…it seemed as if you were always trying to protect her…a demon becomes stronger when he tries to protect someone. Look at Koga.**"

"Feh. You _almost_ had me thinking that you were making some _sense_…then you brought up the damn wolf…"

"**Whatever…look we'll discuss this later. Right now you need to concentrate…you wouldn't want to be defeated by **_**Naraku**_** would you…?**"

With that the voice became silent and Inu Yasha's world was put sharply back into perspective. Raising his sword one more time Inu Yasha located the, still sneering, Naraku, "Naraku…DIE!"

With that he let forth a tremendous blast of energy from Tetsusaiga. Naraku's face lit up with shock as he barely missed the attack. Inu Yasha caught himself smiling as Naraku began to make his retreat, "That's right Naraku…Run away! It's what you are best at."

At this Naraku laughed, "I'm sure you know _all _about running Inu Yasha." He put a finger to his chin, as if thinking, "Oh my mistake…it was _Kagome_ who ran away from _you…_"

He was gone before Inu Yasha could really kill him.

He had won this battle…so why did he feel like everything was lost? He could still feel Naraku's evil grin tormenting him. The worst part was that for once…Naraku was _actually_ right. Inu Yasha gritted his teeth and growled. That was when he smelled it: Kagome was near.

* * *

Kagome sat underneath the large tree, wringing out her soaking clothing. She and Koga had been having an all-out 'war' for nearly an hour when suddenly…he had just disappeared. Kagome's first instinct was that maybe he had become invisible again…then she assumed he was playing a trick on her. After twenty minutes of waiting for him to say or do something, she realized he had simply run off. 

_Perhaps he smelled something dangerous and decided to go investigate…? But why wouldn't he have told me? even Inu yas—no! we aren't thinking of him. I'm going to spend this last day with Koga and be back with Inu Yasha tomorrow…not that _**He**_ will really _care_ but at least I can see the others…If it doesn't go well then maybe it just means that I have over-extended my stay. Maybe it _is_ time to give up the adventure…who knows?_

* * *

Sango looked up at the sky, "Miroku…?" 

"Yes, my dear Sango?"

"Miroku…I'm worried. It's nightfall again. Inu Yasha has been gone two days, Kagome has been gone close to two weeks…should we start looking for them yet?"

The good looking monk turned to his raven-haired beauty, "Sango my dear, your heart is so pure. You always worry of others before yourself…if you would like to go look for them then I will follow you." _Of course I would follow you to the ends of the earth anyway._

Sango smiled in relief, "Thank you Miroku." She regarded the monk, "You know what? I don't think you are as bad as you make it seem…"

Miroku's face lit up a bright shade of red as he hurriedly made preparations for their departure.

* * *

Miroku exhaled contentedly. These past few days with his beautiful Sango had made his heart soar. Who would have known that the seemingly quiet demon-exterminator would have flipped his world upside down? He had always been a lech; this was a fact he knew(as did everyone else) but this girl-this woman-had changed all that. Her smiles lit up his day and her tears filled him with an urge to kill anyone who might have caused them…then again…a lot of them were shed because of himself. This was all the more reason for him to do anything to fix it. He would make it all up to her someday. If helping her through the strains that Kagome and Inu Yasha's love feuds incurred then he would be there. 

He picked up another bag and set it on the large Kilala's back, "Sango?"

Chocolate colored eyes captured his, "Yes…?"

He shook his head, "A-Are you ready to go?"

As she nodded he brought a hand up to wipe away the tears gathered in her big eyes, "…Sango. Everything will be ok, trust me."

Again she nodded but he wasn't sure if she did believe him. He pulled her into a comforting hug and was surprised when she hugged back. She melted into his embrace and cried silently into his hakama.

Miroku used his pointer finger to gently turn her face upwards. Chocolate met plum as he gazed into her eyes, "Sango"

She blinked once as her lips quivered, "Y-yes?"

He glanced at her lips and then back to her innocent eyes, "Sango I…"

The young woman's eyes searched his face, "You…what?"

Before he could resist the urge he used the hand still connected to her cheek by his finger to cup her face. He was almost taken aback when her hand reached up to grab his own, but instead of pulling away she left it resting on his, almost as if inviting his hand to stay there. He lowered his face slowly leaving room that he could back away quickly if she seemed displeased but finally his face was so close to hers that their breath mingled, "Sango…"

* * *

Sango was breathless as she fought to keep her pounding heart from exploding with joy: Miroku was about to kiss her…and he wasn't doing it out of his lecherous instinct! As he whispered her name she felt something moving in the pit of her stomach. She was about to have her first real kiss and it was with the first guy who had ever given her that crazy butterfly-in-the-tummy feeling, "Uh-huh?" 

His purple eyes made a searing connection with hers as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I think I'm going to…"

Sango couldn't wait any longer, "Miroku. If you don't kiss me now I may never let you get close enough to try again."

That was all the prodding Miroku needed. With no further thought on what he was _going_ to say Miroku leaned in that last three centimeters and kissed her.

The feeling of exhilaration that Sango experienced as Miroku's strong kiss swept her away caused her to let out a satisfied moan. She tilted her head so as to deepen the kiss and felt Miroku's strong hands wrap firmly around her torso. This act was to show that she was his. She couldn't help but reach her arms up to sling them around his neck and pull him closer to her. Her hands snaked their way into his hair and she played with the soft black tendrils.

Breathless, the two stepped back and gulped in air. Neither of them had ever expected to feel so close to each other and yet…that kiss had just solidified what they had always known: the two were meant to be together.

* * *

Miroku looked down at Sango. She was beautiful…her hair was slightly mussed and her cheeks were tinted red, but her eyes were bright and joyous and that was what really captured his heart. Looking down into her chocolate eyes he wondered what would happen if she knew what he was going to say before their kiss. He had never told a girl he had fallen in love with her before, _Maybe I should let that wait till later…_

He caught her expression changing as a star shot overhead, "Oh Miroku…here we are kissing and Kagome is still out there…she could be hurt!"

Miroku silently stored away his feelings so that he could get through this trip and scooped the young woman into his arms, "here. Get onto Kilala's back and then we'll set out."

As he turned to head back into the hut Sango called after him, "Wh-where are you going?"

He smiled mysteriously, "I'll be right there. Don't worry. Just be ready to leave when I get back."

* * *

Shippou was roused from his sleep as he heard a rustling coming from Miroku's makeshift bed, "M-Miroku? Is that you?" 

The monk smiled downed at the young kitsune and whispered, "Shh…Lady Sango and I are going to go get Kagome and Inu Yasha. We will be back in a few days at most."

"Oh…well ok. I guess I'll stay here with Lady Kaede until you return…don't take too long Miroku because you know what happens when you around Sango for too long."

Shippou was surprised when Miroku's face became wistful, "Yes Shippou…I know."

As Shippou watched Miroku looking for something he felt himself sink into sleep again. He barely even saw the flash of silver and reddish pink as Miroku pulled something from a small box on the ground and stuck it into the sleeve of his hakama. Whatever Miroku was planning…it would have to wait till the morning. Shippou was just too tired to think about what any of this was going to mean for him. The only thing on the young kitsune's mind was the sleep that was currently falling over his tiny shoulders. _Have fun but be _careful_ Miroku…and please…do your best to bring back Kagome…_

* * *

* * *

howdy to all! yay for another chappy! sorry it took so long...i've been grounded (whimper) don't kill me...ahehehe

anyway i hope you guys enjoy this chappie and i'll get right on the other two stories and more chappies for this one...sorry if it takes a while though i've got a lot on my plate for this summer...(scratches head)

anyway...tootles!

me


End file.
